Love and Hate Part 4
by belkisaris
Summary: "What is it!" He snap, i shook my head as tears started falling down my cheek. "Isa!" "I"m pregnant." He felt down on his knees in shock, then did something that shocked me. He smiled. "What?" "Were going to be parents."
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the water as tears felt down my eyes… I closed my eyes as the memories of last month came crashing down… I saved LEO again… and then we made love… I closed my eyes more tears coming down my face. I took off my clothes and walked into the water, until the shallow end swallowed me, and then just stayed down until-

I was grabbed by the arm harshly and pulled back. I yelp once the air hit my lungs. He threw me at the ground hard and got on top of me pinning me to the dirt. I cough water….

"Are you insane?" He growl.

"What are you doing?" I cough again.

"What WERE you doing!" He was pissed.

"None of your business." My voice broke.

"So you were just going to kill yourself?" He growled. "After everything, after last month…" I looked up an our eyes locked.

"I wasn't killing myself… and if I was why would you care."

"Look Isabella Hathaway I-" He closed his mouth realizing something and glared at me.

"You what?"

"I want to fuck you."

"Well you lost that right-" He kissed me hard and rough. I tried pushing him away, but I end up kissing him back.

"God I missed you." He slammed into me. I moaned arching back. _God yes. I missed him too…._

Once he was done, he stood up and got dressed fast. I did the same thing a little slower. "So how have you been?" He smirk. I just glared at him.

"Were have YOU been?"

"Fucking Marissa." I glared, walked towards him and slapped him.

"Don't ever touch me again."

"Why you like it." He smirk. I slapped him again.

"NO. I-" I paused… For some annoying reason, I couldn't lie, not about my feelings. He smirk and raised an eyebrow at me.

My and Leo never been happy together, everything happiness found us… Someone came and kill that for us, Adak, Ami, My sister, Marissa… and it was because I always fought him. I didn't like the feelings I felt for him. But it was time I embraced them and make Leo do it too. I looked at Leo as my face softened he smirk. Then I let all the anguish I felt all this month show on my face… instead of hiding it. I started crying, the smirk on Leo's face disappeared.

"Isa.."

"Why, Leo?" I felt on my knees, he followed me. "Why don't you love me?" I cover my face with my hands.

"Isa.. I-"

"Don't. just go." He hugged me.

"We cant-" He hugged me tighter. "You'll just get hurt."

"News Flash! I always get hurt anyways. Lets just accept our feelings for each other and just fight together." He shook his head, looking share.

"NO." He pride me off my fingers, stood up, and left. I sigh, but smiled a little bit. I wont give up. I wont fight him anymore. I will fight, but to get him back…

**Writer's Note... Crappy chapter i know, but it had to be done. This might be the last book for Leo and Isa... sorry it took so long, lost my inspiration. TaylorAngel9500 motivated me to finish the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"So did you kill Leo?" I stiffened.

"no." She burst out laughing.

"Why don't you just admit you love him." I smirk and turned towards her. Alice had he hands on her hip.

"I did. I tried to get him to move with me."

"Don't you guys live together here, anyways." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes, but I want to make a family…"

"You both vampires, that's impossible." She looked on though. I bit my lips, not wanting to ask, her but curiosity got the best of me.

"What?"

"Why do you love him?"

I sat on the sofa, and stared at her. "I know what your thinking."

"DO you? That Leo, killed your parents. You made your goal in life to find him… and when you did you got turned into a vampire instead, and you still spare him. He released you, killed your sister. Hell he's done everything to you, and you always run to him. Why?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to understand your love, why don't you just move on?"

"Didn't you just say to tell him I love him… and whatever?"

"I was being sarcastic. I was actually hoping you told me you kill him." A tear fell down my cheek.

"I tried. I blew up the whole fricking building, but when I saw him there laying down, and about to die…." I closed my eyes remembering. "I couldn't. I just couldn't." She sat down next to me.

"Is ok."

"Done trying to make Isa hate me." Alice smirk and stood up walking towards her room.

"Yes. For now. But she deserves so much better." The smirk in Leo dropped. He sat down next to me.

"She's right." I frowned.

"About what."

"About you deserving better." I stared at him.

"Are you breaking up with me." I smirk at him.

"I wish." Ok… that hurt. "Not in the way, you think Isa. I wish, I could stand up, and walk away. I could probably do it for a year or so, like we always do. In our love and hate relationship. But I will always come back." He knelt down in front of me.

"So, Yes. I want us to try." I smiled.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yes." Just then Michael busted out thru the door.

"Well, nice new office." Leo and I stood up at the same time.

"Excuse me?" I glared at him, and the vampires behind him.

"We'll you blew up our office, is only fair, we stay at the school until we get a new one."

"No-"

"That wont be necessary Michael… I got a new one. I text you the address."

"Still, we need to discuss Isabella's defiance attack." I glared.

"You attack first. You kill my fucking sister!"

"First of all, that was Leo, and it looks like you were about to Fuck. Second of all, we asked her nicely to stop slaughtering vampires. She spat on our face."

"Like I'm about to do." I took a step towards him, and Leo put a hand on my waist stopping me, then gave me a look. I smirk at him, sticking my tongue out.

"Don't you wish, you hadn't release me now." A ghost of a smiled spread on his lips.

"I can find another way to hold you down."

"There's not escaping it Leo. She is going to be punish. We came for you to decide which type."

"Let discuss this in private." He gave me a look and they all disappear.

**Writer's Note: Thank you Taylor for the review. I actually gave up on the story lol, i started writing part 4, my pc broke down and lost the work. So Here is chapter 2, They are going to be slow. I need to re-Read the story and see where Leo and Isa fall lol. i know they have a kid, and they do find happily ever after, but that's about it. Hopefully i remember what i wrote.**


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Leo started living together. It was great… I started to think we could have. I woke up to Leo spooning me. I kissed him on the lips and stood up.

"Where are you going." I turned to look at him. He was looking at me with a smirk.

"To the store, we need blood and some supplies for the house."

"Just stay in today." I smirk, and went to the bathroom and watched my teeth. Then got dressed.

"I'll be back, and we can have fun." He frowned but nodded. I picked my wallet and walked. There was a carnival and a lady stopped me short.

"Grocery shopping house wife?" I turned and glared at her.

"What do YOU care?" She smirk.

"About you, nothing. But Leo LOTS." I frown suddenly feeling jealous. She looked human, and old. Really old to be his.

"Lover?" She smirk.

"No… We'll maybe once." Her eyes looked dreamy. She stood up and walked towards me, put her hands on my chest and got it inside. I gasp. "Don't worry girl… I just want to do a test." I stared at her in horror, but something started to happened.

My heart started beating, my skin started to get a human tan color. I looked down in shock. She took her hand back and a strong looking guy step out of the shadows towards me. She put her hands on my head. "You will FORGET everything, your past. Your present. And your future. You only will know that your name is Isabella Hathaway. And you will hate to be called Isa." I blink, wanting to laugh, then everything went black…

**LEO'S POV**

I gasp sitting down on the bed, and holding down on my chest. "Jesus Christ. Isa." I gasp out and in seconds I was dressed and out of the house. But she was no where to be found and I could not sense her. God if she's dead… The pain was unbearable, so I did not went there. She had to be alive, this is why I didn't wanted us to be together… Bad things always happened. I went to the school and kicked the door open. Alice and Angela glared at me. I was too worried about Isa, to give them my usual smirk.

"What. Do you want now?" They both said at the same time.

"Is Isabella here?" I asked hopeful. Alice and Angela looked worried at the same time, and they were in front of me.

"She move with you, last time we heard." I gulp.

"She went to do groceries, but something went wrong."

"You didn't think to go with her?"

"She's a big girl, she doesn't need body guards 24/7" Alice glared at me, and got closer.

"This is why I hated to see her love for you. SHE'S the one that always pay the price."

"What's with you and us being together." I hissed.

"Like I said, looks too me she's the one that always get hurt." I glared at her.

"Are you in love with her or something?" She didn't say anything, and something dark grew in me.

"She's mine." I growled. She glared at me, and got closer.

"Yeah. For now." Then walk to her room, and I knew that if she found Isa. I wouldn't be the first person to know. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the school and went to look for Isa….

**Isabella's POV**

I blink and sat down on the bed and looked around confuse. Where am I? "Miss Hathaway." An old nice looking lady walked in the bedroom, with a tray of food. It made my eyes watered. She put it on the bed and smiled at me sweetly. "Would you like something else?" I frowned.

"Um… Where are we?"

"Your in Russia of course." I frown. "Is there something you would like to ask me?"

"I don't remember anything. Only my name." She looked sympathetic.

"You were rob at the grocery store last week, and got hit on the head pretty hard. The doctor said that it will come back to you, eventually." I nodded.

"You don't need to make me breakfast or be my maid… I can fend for myself."

"Yes. Yet that's why you hired me for." I frown. "And I rather like my job."

"Ok, sorry. Could I help you." She gave me a sweet smile.

"If you wake up early enough."

"challenge accepted. What shall I call you?" She started walking out of the room, and stop at the door and looked at me.

"You shall call me Josephine."

"As you wish. Josephine." She whispered something under her breath that sounded like. I like her so far.

**Writer's Note; Aww thank you guys so much for the reviews, the story is comming up to my hopefully i'll be able to post often**


	4. Leo

I must admit I became a wimp, I didn't take Isabella leaving good. She was my conscious, and without her.. I put all my efforts in the council, which Michael Loved. I was sitting on my chair as they discussed another slayer problem… I ignored them I mostly show up to kill. So I had my eyes closed while they were speaking about killing the slayer.

"… She's Isabella lost long sister, but since she's not a problem anymore-" My eyes open in a flash, and I was standing up and leaning towards him, although he was way on the other side of the big round table.

"What?"

He smirk and wink at me. "Just checking if you were listening."

"Of course I am."

"Then why is it, that you only heard the Isabella part."

"Don't piss me off." He nodded.

I sat back down. "So what are you telling me, is that we actually don't have any treats?" He nodded with a big satisfaction smile.

I stood up with a smirk. "Good, then I can take a vacation."

"Where will you go?"

"None of your business. You can contact me at the work phone." He gave a sharp non, and I went to The house Isa and I only spend a night on. I packed sadly and went to the airport.

"Where to sir?" I looked at the receptionist and gave her, one of my fake charming smiled. She gasp, and started hyperventilating. I suppress a chuckle.

"Russia. One way." She looked at her computer and started typing. I kept my eyes on her, making her more nervous.

"It's going to be 3,000 Dollars." She said in a nervous voice. I gave her my credit card. She swiped it, and gave it back.

"Thank you miss."

She handed me my tickets. "Your flight leave in two hours. You could check your bags-"

"Is there a bar around?" She nodded and gave me directions to it.

I decided to check in my bags, that way I would not be carrying it with me. It took me an hour. Incredible, there was a lot of people going to Russia as well. Then I went to the bar and sat down. A bartender guy walked towards me.

"What can I get you?"

"Do you have blood on your alcohol?"

"Of course sir."

"Then I would like b- with vodka." I gave him my credit card with a smiled. Isa was human since our last encounter. I closed my eyes remembering. I just finished killing Lilith… when Isa walked in with eyes black.

"_So my mother wasn't enough for you?" I laughed, but Isa couldn't see the guilt I felt…_

"_I forgot you were half scary now." She glared at me, and too a big gulp of air on purpose. And suddenly I smelled it, Gas… She let me into her though. I saw how we were locked in, but a small pace, where I could run if I wanted to… but I will never leave Isa Behind… "You bitch." _

_She smirk. "I though that was my sister description."_

"_But you'll die to." I said warily at her._

"_So? I got no one left thanks to you."_

"_I guess you have what you wanted." I though to the council. There is a window upstairs that hasn't been line. Run! _

"_No!" She tried to run after them, but I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me._

"_This is between you an me."_

"_They are involved too!"_

_"__We'll too late now." But as the fire got closer to us, I __couldn't__help my self… I kissed her. She was surprised but she kissed me, back and her eyes went back to normal. Her love for me returned. Water blew-_

"Flight 1982 with destine to Russia will begin boarding with first class." I gulp my third drink and started walking. Once sitting down at my sit, I order another vodka bottle. Of course it was a small one. I was a little nervous to seeing my nana… She would be mad at me. I gulped it down, then I went to sleep.

**Hours later.**

I grabbed my bags and bought a car, and drove to Nana's house… I stood by the door for a couple of seconds…

"_Why am I so nervous?" She always welcome me with open arms…_ I knock on the door and took a big breath.

She open the door, and I let my bags fall. She gave me a sweet smile.

"How can I help you?"

"Isa." I whispered…


	5. Chapter 5

She glared at me, as if she was annoyed I called her Isa.

"Can I help you?" Her glared, God I wanted to embraced her… but I was afraid I scared her. She looked like she lost her memory… AGAIN. The story of our life.

"For the love of-" I took a deep breath. "I'm here to see Josephine." Isa gave a heart worming smiled.

"Are you his son Leopold?" I smiled.

"She talk about me?" She nodded excitedly.

"Come in Leopold." Suddenly we heard a loud sound, like dishes being dropped at the floor. Isa turned around and ran to the kitchen, but being a vampire I beat her. Josephine was standing in the kitchen staring at me eye's wide. Isa frowned at her, clearly not expecting that reaction. _Yeah. That makes two of us._ Then she gave me a sweet smiled, that didn't reach her eyes. She was worried. That's a first.

"Isabella darling?" She turned and looked at the old lady.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind going to the store and get me, my medicine?" She gave the old lady a warm smiled again, making me have an erection. God I missed her…

"Of coursed." She grabbed her purse.

"You got money?" They both turned to looked at me. Isa with a frowned, that was turning into a glared. And Josephine, with a smirk. Then she wink at me.

"I haven't mistreated your mom.. Hell I been begin her to stop working. I can take care of myself." Isa blushed. Clearly thinking I was mad, because Josephine was working for her. I was-

"She's right." Josephine smiled. "Do you mind getting my pills dear? I'm not feeling that well, and me and Leopold need to catch on."

"Of course." She took the hint, grabbed her pursed and left. Once the door was closed and I heard the car driving away. I walked to the cabinet, grabbed a bottle of vodka and drank. Half way into the bottle it turned into water. I spit the water in the sink and threw the bottle in the trash.

"Where you even going to introduce me to her?" She put her hands on her hip. I rolled my eyes at her and went to sit down on the couch.

"You know I was."

"When?"

"When I was good and ready."

"Leopold… She's the girl you were sent to kill."

"I know Nana."

"Do you?"

"Yes… She found out, I was her parents killer, and tried to kill me."

"So you turned her, so you could command her to forgive you…"

"Do you regret killing them?"

"NO." I said thru gritted teeth.

"You were suppose to find HER and kill her."

"I know." I said again, still with gritted teeth.

"She was turned human, by her sister, which you also killed."

"What's your point!" I snap standing up. She elevated her hands, the snatched it down. My body obey and I was sitting down again.

"My point my dear boy, is that you hid her identity, but Michael is going to find out." I turned towards her. I knew she could see how scared those words got me.

"He knows I love her." She gave me a crooked smiled. But it was a sad one. "That wont matter." I whispered. "Why?" I looked at her.

"She's dangerous to your kind. You did the smart thing to turned her, even if you didn't know it at the time." And suddenly I understood. I stood up again glaring at her for the first time, since she took me in.

"You were going to finish the job for me." She smiled.

"And you didn't think I would find out."

"Oh. Dear boy. I know. You wouldn't. You would have run crying to me, like you just did…"

"Why?" I said thru gritted teeth again.

"She's dangerous to my kind as well."

"Why is she still alive? And why ARE you working for HER?" She giggle, and stood up going to the kitchen and started making tea.

"I wanted to see what was so special."

"Then?" She shrugged.

"I found out you were right."

"I am?"

"Yes, no matter how dangerous she is to your kind and mine… She's too good for you. Her soul is pure." I went back to the kitchen, knowing her words were true, but didn't wanted to hear it. She finish her tea, pour a cup and followed me into the living room.

"So now what?"

"Well son, you have to turned her of course, so when she learns of her powers. She wont used them against the vampire… of the witches."

"NO." She raised an eyebrow at me.

She blew on her cup and took a sip. "No?"

"NO." I said thru gritted teeth.

"What was the reason you released her?" She smiled, watching me as she drank from her tea.

"I wanted to run away from her. I turned her to command her forgiveness. Not to fall for her."

"How did that work out for you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not turning her again, she deserves better, you said it yourself." She smiled.

"Then you need to leave, and never see her again. Come to see me, once she's old and dead." I wince, my heart breaking.

"Is that the only way?" I whispered.

"Yes, because if you pursue her. Again, Michael will get curious and find Isabella."

"Then I'll kill him." I glared.

"That will only raised more questions." I nodded, just as Isabella walked in. We both turned towards her. She handed Josephine a bag.

"Isa…" She turned towards me and glared.

"Is Isabella." Nana giggled.

"Isabella. Do you mind doing me the honor of going out with me?"

"Leopold." Nana said as a warning. I turned and smirk at her.

"I just want to know your boss, mom… I'll leave in a week." She frown, and gave me a short nod. Isa just kept walking straight to her room. That was so her.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Nana, hid a smiled with her cup, and wink at me.

"Please." Isa stopped and turned towards her with a pained look. "Do it for me. Please." Just then I could see how much Isa loved Nana, and that made me love her even more.

She started walking towards the door. "I believe her ask you on a date dear." She grunted and stormed towards her room. Nana chuckle, drinking the rest of her tea.

"Wait for her outside Leo." I stared at her, she was hiding something. I walked towards her and grabbed her old hands.

"I promise Nana." I whispered to her. "I will give her up. I wont mess with HER life anymore." She gave me a smiled that didn't reach her eyes. "Just give me a week." I said pained. "Then I'll disappear." She put a hand on my cheek.

"I know dear." She gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I know." Just then Isa cleared her throat. I stood up straight and turns towards her, with my famous smirk, but my jaw drop. She was wearing a knee high black dressed, that showed all her curbs. And the cleavage showed enough to teased, I got hard again. Her black hair was a cascade of curls and she was wearing makeup. But it was natural. Almost as if she wasn't wearing anything. I looked at my watch impress.

"Only fifteen minutes." She smiled and winked towards Nana.

"Josephine little trick." I turned towards Nana, then at Isa and I extended my hands towards her. She took it warily. And just then I wished she remember me, because I would of taken her to a hotel, instead of a restaurant. And fuck her brains out. Nana burst out laughing, and stick her tongue out at me. I glared at her playfully.

"You sure can be cruel mom." We started walking out.

"I know dear. I know."

I took Isa to a really expensive restaurant. She looked around uncomfortable, even though she was dressed for it. I watched her with a smirk.

"I though you had money?" I said enjoying my private joke. Her money was all mine, but I didn't mind sharing it with her.

"Yes. But I don't spend it, unless I have to." I gave her a crooked smiled.

"Why?"

"It's stupid."

"Humor me."

"I don't think is my money."

"You think my mom is lying to you?" I ask with a fake outrage.

"Yes." She said looking straight to my eyes. "And after seeing your reaction, I KNOW she is." She leaned closer, and her aroma intoxicated me. I leaned back, trying to fight the temptation.

"She took ME into her house, didn't she?"

"Not exactly." _She kidnapped you into her house. _But I wasn't going to tell her that. Just then our waiter came by.

"A bottle of your best champagne." I told him, without even looking at him. Isa leaned back, and gave me a breath taking smiled.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mister Zack?" I stared, and it took me a moment to get my old self back.

"No. I enjoy the finest thing. IF I wanted you. I could have you right here, right now." I whispered. She stared, her heart speeding up. Without knowing why, she wanted me. And oh GOD did I wanted her back.

"A little cocky don't you think?" She said breathless, trying to give me a mocking smirk, but failing completely. I smirk, enjoying it.

"Is not cocky if it's true." She glared, just then, the waiter brought the champagne, serves us then put the bottle in a container with ice. "Thank you." She picked her glass up, and gulp it down. I chuckle and leaned closer to her, making her heart do flips. "Nervous." I whispered.

She leaned back, glaring at me. "Why would I be?" I shrugged and pour more into her glass. And hour later we finished our food… Well she did. I just pretended to eat mine.

"Are you in a hurry to get back home?"

"No." I smiled crookedly at her, and took her to my private beach. I knew Isa was tipsy from the champagne, but what is a goodbye without a real goodbye… We got out of the car and we walked until we were closed to the beach.

She sat down and I followed her. She was nervous… _That make two of us…_ "Isa?" She turned slowly towards me. I put my hands on her face, and pulled her towards me, and kissed her. She put her arms around me, and kissed me back. I lowered her to the sand and got on top of her. A small moaned escape her lips. I started taking her clothes of and she grabbed my hands. I looked at her with desperation.

"People might see." I smiled at her, and kissed her neck, then suck on it. Her hands falter, and I continued undressing her.

"No body comes here. Is a solitary beach." She was naked, and I kissed her passionately to distract her. While I took my clothes off. We were both naked. I leaned back and enjoyed her body. She was the Aphrodite of beauty. "Isa I-" _Love you._ But I couldn't say it. I would freak her out. So I just kissed her and slammed into her. She was wet and ready. Hear head tipped back and she moaned moving with me. "God." I move faster. She entwined her legs on my hips pulling us tighter. She sat up hugging me. I didn't stopped I kept my pace until she came. Then I finished inside of her. She felt back on the sand covered in sweat. I stayed inside of her, knowing that once I take it out… she will freak out. And I just wanted to enjoy this moment longer….

"You didn't finish?" She asked guiltily. I chuckle, and got out of her laying next to her.

"Yes. I did."

"Oh."

"Do you regret it?" I ask nervously.

"NO. that was amazing." I smiled a boyish smiled.

"I think I knew you… My body seem to recognize you." I laughed prompting and elbow and turning to look at her amazed.

"It sure did." I put a hand on her chest and slide it down slowly. She shivered.

"Are you really leaving in a week?" She whispered as my hand stopped at her crotch. Her eyes closed.

"Yes."

"What if I remember you?"

"You wont." She frowned, but it went away as my hand circle around her crotch, playfully. "Do you want me again?"

"Yes." She moaned…. And I made love to her one more time, then we went to Nanas' house. She walked straight to her room, feeling embarrassed.

"Last I remember your hair was looking Nice Isabella." She said putting something in the oven. Isa flushed and ran to her room. I glared at Nana, and walked to my old room.

"Your just going to end up hurting her Leopold Zach…." I knew she was right, but Isa would get over it. I needed her, I wasn't going to leave her forever…

**Writer's Note: Thank You so much for following the story and reviewing. IF it ****wasn't****for you TaylorAngel9500 and Shade night paw i would have given up in the story. But i got my inspiration again, so the chapter will keep flowing back :) Hope you guys liked this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

The week flew by… But I was keeping my word. Me and Isa, were at what became our beach. She was prompt on an elbow leaning towards me, while I was the same way facing her. I was tracing lines on her hand.

"Do you have to leave tomorrow?" I stop tracing lines. And stared at her eyes, as I put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes."

"Why. Haven't you had fun?" She smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes. I decide to test her.

"More than fun… Why don't you come with me?" She stared, and I could see indecision… then she shook her head.

"I would never leave Josephine alone…" I gave her a cruel smiled.

"She's been alone all her life, besides she work for You." She glared at me, and snatched her hands.

"I told you… I have the feeling… she's the one with the money…" I smiled and put both of my hands on her face and pulled her to me, getting on top of her, while she was sitting down.

"This is why your my soul mate, you make me good."

She gave me a heart breaking smiled. "You think your bad?" I frowned.

"I know I'm bad." I gave her a crooked smiled, and lifted her skirt. "Shall I show you?" She gasp. And slap my hand playfully.

"No. I know you're a bad boy." I chuckle getting my hand back. She looked serious again, and looked away.

"What are you thinking?" She didn't answer, I was going to grab her face to make her look at me, when she turned towards me, and gave me a crooked smiled. I raised an eyebrow. She took of her clothes, and let if fall to the floor slowly. My jaw dropped. I never ever seen this side of her.. I stood up slowly, as she started to back away, slowly with a seductive smile.

"Well if this is goodbye." I took of my Jacket and drop it on the floor and followed her slowly. Taking my clothes one by one. In minutes we were both naked, then she took off running. I decided not to cheat and ran, human speed. She was fast. I gave her that. But I caught up with her, I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards me. She wasn't expecting it, and loose her balance I felt on top of her. She burst out laughing. "cheater."

"Cheater?" I frown. "I could have grabbed you, in seconds, but I let you burn steam." She pushed me off, and I actually stumbled back. She used slayer strength. I was so caught off guard that I didn't notice she took off running too. And I ran after her with my vampire strength I put a hand around her waist and pulled she giggled. I lifted her until her legs were dangling in the air.

She yelp. "Let me go." I did and she felt flat on the floor. She laid back and glared at me playfully. I elevated my hands in surrender.

"You said let you go."

"Your such a good obedient boy." She said sarcastically, then she looked at my dick and smirk.

"What?" I grabbed my member and wiggle it playfully. "You see this and your not turned on." She blushed, and I drop my hands in awe at her beauty. Then she stood up and slowly walked towards me. I held my breath. She got really closed at me, I could actually feel her breath. She caressed my neck with her nose, and grabbed my dick.

"MMMM… Nope." She let go of it, and turned putting her back on my dick. I gasped. "I think you're the one that always get something out of fucking me." I smirk.

"Is that so?"

"That is so."

I grabbed her by the hair, roughly. And turned her towards me I pulled her by the hair and got her closer to me. She stared at me with defiance, making me want her even more. I bit her earlobe softly, and she gasp, I went to her neck and suck, then I went to her bob, and put as much as I could into my mouth, and suck. Then I cheated. I bit harder breaking her skin she was so into it, that she didn't notice and I sucked her blood. She moaned hard and grabbed my hair roughly pulling me to her, for better access. I pulled back and licked her boob so the blood would be hidden, then I smirk at her.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"That you want my dick inside of you."

She frowned, but I could hear her heart. It was going really fast, she wanted me. "That's not very romantic." I smirk, and shrugged letting go of her and turned as if I was walking away. She grunted and I felt her walking towards the water, no doubt planning into cooling off. Same of stubborn Isa. I ran to her and in a swift movement grabbed her by the leg and put her crotch on her face. Her legs were on my back and I had full access to her clit, so I put my tongue inside of her. She moaned and let go. I put my hands on her back, so she wouldn't fall. I bit the tip of her clit, and sucked her blood from her sweet spot. She gave a loud yell of pleasure. I let go of her abruptly and put her on the floor, then got on top of her, and pinned her hands above her head.

"Say it." I said breathless.

"I want…" She moaned as I play with her clit. "Your dick inside of me." She said breathless. I slammed into her. She gasp exited and arched to meet me. I grabbed her by the waist and held her just like that arched. I slammed into her fast and rough. Amazingly her body could take it. Then she came fast.

"Hope your not done, baby girl." I slammed and stop. She gasp. "Because." Slam. "I'm not done." Slam. "Not even close. She moaned and closed her eyes. I went at her again, until she came again, then I did. I let go of her and she felt back on the sand. I collapse on top of her. "I might come from time to time, for stolen moments like this."

"What I'm your fuck body now?" I smirk.

"Your more than that Isa." I caressed her face. "Your much more than that." I was still inside her. I sigh and stood up, pulling her to me. We got dressed and drove up back to the house… When we were almost there, I saw smoke. I accelerated and my worse fear was realized, the house was engulf in flames. Isa let out a high pitch yell, and open the door running to the house. I grabbed her by the waist and held her firm.

"Josephine! Let me go!" Tears were all over her face. "Please she can still be there." I turned her towards her and gave her a look. "Isabella. Wait here, I'm gong to get her."

"NO!"

"Please trust me." She nodded biting her lips. I kissed them fast and ran to the house….

**Isabella POV**

He kissed me on the lips fast and ran to the house. I paced in front of the house nervously, getting closer slowly by the minute. When suddenly the house exploded. I ran towards it.

"LEO!" I ran to the house and the house blew up again…. Everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

"LEO!" I ran to the house, but it was engulf in flames, even being near it burned. I kicked the door open anyways and was about to enter when someone grabbed me by the waist and threw me back hard. Making me see black dots. I sat for a moment trying to get control of my vision. I stood up slowly. And looked around when I saw her. I frowned. Josephine smiled sadly. "Your. Dead?"

She nodded. "Yes. Dear." Tears started falling down my cheek.

"I'm so. Sorry."

She laughed. "Why?"

"Is not your fault. Is mine actually." I frowned.

"How is this your fault?"

She smiled sadly. "You'll remember soon enough… Don't blame Leo…"

"Is he alive?" She nodded.

"Yes. He's unconscious behind the house." I started moving towards it…

"Isa… I choose my own death." I stopped.

"How?"

"I told Leo you deserved better than him, that he should leave and never come back." I frown.

"Shouldn't I get to be the one to decide that?"

"No. You always choose him. Just like he choose you."

"He was leaving…"

"I told him to leave a week ago… if he would have listen to me. He's second hand Michael wouldn't have found you."

"Why does-" I gasped as a sharp pain started growing on my stomach. Josephine gave me a sad smiled and blew air at me… And then… I remember. Josephine disappeared and I saw Michael in front of me, holding a knife, that he plunged into my stomach. He was giving me a cruel smiled.

"I cant believe he knew your whereabouts all along." I kicked him hard on the stomach and he fell back.

"He didn't. His-" I glared at him and took the knife out. "Never mind. He just found me actually."

"You were the one supposed to be in the house."

"Why-"

"Saw you come in the door." _Nana…_ I ran towards him and back slapped him hard, making him fall to the floor. I jumped on him and stabbed him in the chest and twist the knife. He winced and pushed me off, running away. I held my bleeding stomach, and ran towards Nana told me Leo was… It was weird how I kept thinking of her as Nana… Leo was laying down on the floor. He was out cold but he was fine. As if he was lay there. I frowned, and walked slowly towards him starting to get dizzy. I felt to my knees in front of Leo, just as he was waking up.

"Isa. Your ok." I smiled weakly at him. Holding my stomach. God knows how much blood I lost.

"I'm ok? You're the one that ran into a burning building." He looked pained.

"I…I didn't find her body… When the house blew up again. I was hit with something, and I don't remember I woke up with the most beautiful view." I smiled, as everything swerved. He sat down with a frown. "Isa?"

Then everything went black.

**LEOPOLD POV**

I cached her before her body touched the ground bridal style. I was going to run away. When I smelled Michael's scent… I growled and ran to my car with Isa on my arms, and followed his scent. He was staying at a near by hotel so I rented a room, went an got Isa inside the room, then went to deal with Michael. I open the door with a stolen key. He was drinking from a young girl, and didn't stop until she was dead. After he drop her, and smirk at me.

"You tried to kill Isabella?" He leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yes. Your Nana trick me." I gritted my teeth.

"Give me one more reason, why I shouldn't rip your heart out?" He chuckle.

"I was merely doing my job."

"Your. Job?"

"You were suppose to come, see Nana and come back. You were gone a week."

"Did you needed me?" I growled.

"Yes. Alice and the werewolf girl decided to become new slayers."

"And?"

"They killed off half the council already."

"And you killing Isabella, would help to that why?"

"You know why?" I growled.

"I told you before. Isa is mine. Don't touch her."

"She's a danger to us."

"No she wasn't. My Nana erased her mind, she was going to stay here as a human."

"That would have been truth until Nana died."

"Nana was a witch! Isa would had die first!" He shrugged.

"I just don't like her." He shrugged. I turned around and walked out, before I killed him. Which it was really tempting, not but I was going to get rid of him the smart way… Once I open the door Isa was sitting down crying.

"Are you ok?"

"I killed your Nana."

"How in the hell-"

"He came to kill me. She tricked him into believing she was me…"

"But-"

"She knew Michael was coming and she could have told you. But because she knew you wanted me… she stayed quiet, and decided to-" I was in front of her in an instant grabbed her by her face and killed her roughly, moving her backwards until she felt on the bed, me on top of her.

"I choose you over Nana. She told me to leave. I always listen to her, before…. But I had to say goodbye to you." And then I showed her how much I needed her.


	8. Memories

I woke up before her. I looked down at her beautiful face, she looked so peaceful. And suddenly I was back when I first met her…

….. "_Where is your daughter?" The bloody woman spit on my face. I chuckle and cleaned it, then grabbed her by the neck. That's when I heard the sob. "Got cha." _

"_Please-" But I broke her neck and drop the body to the floor. I kicked the man out of the way and walked to the living room straight to the dinning room table. Then duck and put on the most evil smile I could pulled. I love killing- I stared at the deep green eyes staring at me. It was cover in tears. I kept my smiled, but I just couldn't bring myself to kill her. Not that I hadn't killed a 9 year before… but there was something in Isabella's eyes. She was scare, but there was defiance in them. _

"_Might be nice to give you the chance to let you grow then come at me." I stood up and walked away with a chuckle._

Back then I though that what I saw in her eyes was a challenge to fight her as an adult. But then I was back, on the first day I found her again.

…_. I was walking around the school after sleeping with Lexi.. Wow she was awful I need a cigarette to try to forget- Suddenly a girl bumped into me. I glared at her first, but when she turned with a small frown, my glared turned into a smirk. Isabella Hathaway._

"_Um, Sorry." I nodded, and looked around trying to see if I could just take her out now. I ruffle my hair trying to flirt with her. She started walking away from me. I grabbed her arm gently. I turned and looked at her, stopping at her breast. Wow, she grew up nicely. She glared at me. "Any reason your grabbing me?" I smirk letting go of her._

"_Sorry. I'm Leopold Zach." I extended my hands towards her. She started walking away again. I smirk. Feisty. I like her._

"_Ok."_

"_At least show some manners."_

"_Fine. I'm Isabella Hathaway." She kept her glared and for a second I though she remembered me… I chuckle at her._

"_How old are you." I almost said now…_

"_Why would you like to know my age." She glared deeper, and suddenly. I decided I couldn't kill her. Not yet. She intrigued me too much. I chuckle again, she was about to insult me, but Lexie came down, her hair was still in a towel. She yawned and gave Isa a fake smiled, but she was furious to see her with me. She paused and turned towards me taking the towel off giving me an invitation for more sex._

"_Hey Isa." She glared at Lexi clearly not liking to be called Isa.._

_Isa took the opportunity to walk away. Lexi held my hand._

"_What do you want?"_

"_So last night-"_

"_I'm busy. Maybe we get to talk later." I got my hands back and walked away looking for Isa…_

"_Well that was rude." I leaned against a tree. She glared at me and stood up. "Wait? Am I bothering you?" I asked doubtfully. No women had resisted my charmed before._

"_Actually you are."_

"_You intrigue me." I told her honestly._

"_How wonderful for me." She said sarcastically. "What happened with Lexi?"_

"_Oh, she tries way too hard… I like a challenge." That saved your life._

"_DON'T waist your time… it will never happened.." I laughed amused, as she turned and walked away. I ran and stopped in front of her. Trapping her between a tree and myself. She glared at me disgusted. Oh yes… I will have her in my bed, before I kill her._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

"_I just want to talk." I whispered in her ears. She looked angry. She slapped me. I smirk grabbing her wrist and held her tight. She tried to pull away. I smirk and leaned my face closer. "Oh come on, don't pretend like you don't like me."_

"_I don't." She said thru gritted teeth. "I don't even know you."_

"_Would you like to know me?"_

"_Not interested." She pushed me off, and I let her. I watched her walking away. She had a nice figure. I wonder how she would put that anger in bed. Another vampire noticed her and started walking after her._

"_Annoying isn't him?"_

I sigh and open y eyes. And noticed Nana watching me with a sad smiled. I looked back at Isa warily. She started floating out. I followed her closing the door. She floated until we were outside.

"Yes Nana."

"Your finally going to let Isa go." I glared at her.

"You of all people know that's not-"

She sigh. "And here I though you were remembering how much you ruin her life." I wince and looked away.

"She has forgiven me for it."

"Leo. You had an excuse with her parents? But her sister?"

"I cant. Every time I try to stay away from her, we just find each other. Even after losing her memory and coming here on her own… we still found each other…"

"Leo your not her soul mate."

"She's mine."

"That's so like a vampire to say." I glared at her.

"So your going to keep us apart?"

"NO. I'm giving you that choice."

"You know I cant. I tried so many time before."

"I know… that's why I want to talk to you. Isa does have a soul mate, someone that would not put her in danger constantly." I put my hands into a fist.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I want you to let her be once she finds him… Would I know him?"

"Yes, because for the first time in Isa's life since you started messing with it. She wont be rude to him." I felt a spang of jealousy.

"I don't-"

"Don't be selfish. Don't you want her happy?"

"Yes… do I have to leave her now?"

"No. You can share with her. Her soul mate will find her."

"Leo?" Nana faded away, I turned with a crooked smiled towards Isa. Only the bed sheet was covering her body. She smiled, then her smiled froze.

"I'm so sorry about Nana." I walked towards her slowly, and pulled her into a rough kiss, taking her bed sheet off her body.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine."

"But-" I picked her up bridal style, and walked her back to the bedroom, kicking the door shut with my leg. I put her on the bed gently and started taking my clothes off. She smiled watching me.

"I love you. Isabella." She stared at me surprise. I walked slowly towards her and got on top of her. I looked down at her and admire her beauty. I caress her boobs making her moan.

"Say it again." she whispered.

"I love you, my little slayer." She chuckle. I got inside of her, without warning her, but she was so ready.

"OH yes." She arched her back so I was inside of her deeper. I started trusting slowly, enjoying her. I started moving faster, and she started moving with me. As she arched I notice her naked breast. And without noticing I started leaning towards it, fangs elongated. Isa closed her eyes as if saying yes, so I bit down on her breast hard. She moaned. I drank her blood. I got off her, then flip her into a doggie style position, grabbed her hips and ride her. Her legs curled around mine and she move with me. I move fast then I could her Nana's word. "_She will find her soul mate…"_ I put my hands into a fist. Isa moaned again, making me move faster… until we both found our release. I blink noticing her hips were bloody. I frowned and notice my nails were digging into her skin. I gasp and got my hands to my side. She flipped over and stared at me with a smile.

"I love you too." We relaxed in bed for a while as Nana's words torture me… I just had a bad feeling i would end up killing her soul mate.

**Writer's Note: Sorry it took me so long to post the chapter hopefully you guys would like it :)**


	9. New Guy

Leo has been strange the last few days, whenever a man approaches me, he would stiffened stared, then relaxed. It was starting to get to me. We were sitting down at the kitchen table. I was eating filet mignon that he cook for me with wine, and he was eating vodka with blood. I stared at him for a long moment.

"Just ask Isa."

"Are you planning to turned me anytime soon." He stiffened and let go of the vodka slowly. He stared at me, I could see hope behind his eyes. But he was trying to hide it.

"Do you want to be a vampire again?"

"Hmm, I don't know…" He smirk, but it didn't reach his eyes. He knew damn well. I love being human. "But I want to be with you."

"Then be with me. Once you reach 45, I go on my life and let you die." I stared at him with a small smile.

"I though you would live me as soon as I'm 30." He smirk.

"Technically. Your almost there, but thanks for your vampire period. Your still looking like 25. I want 10 years more with you." I smiled at him.

"I don't want to look old. Once your about to leave me, just snap my neck."

He stared and all humor in his face vanished. "Hey you started it."

"You know I was just joking right?"

"Yes… but Leo. Something has been bothering you."

"No." He said harshly. I winced.

"Are we going back to the school?"

"Why? Are you in a hurry?"

"I want to see how everyone is doing.." He looked away. He looked almost afraid.

"Fine. We leave tomorrow." HE stood up taking the vodka bottle.

"Leo?" He turned to look at me. He really looked scare. "We can stay a couple of more months." He sigh relieve. I stood up and walked towards him taking the bottle of vodka and drinking straight from it. Then spitting it into the floor. He burst out laughing.

"What, the little human can hold her alcohol anymore?" He was still laughing. I pouted.

"I was trying to be sexy." He burst out laughing again, and pick me up in his arms.

"You will always be sexy." He kissed me roughly. And we got lost into each other's body…

**5 Months later.**

I looked out the window. Leo was besides me drinking. What is up with that man… he's acting like, like, like he's afraid of losing me. I turned to look at him. He tried to smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. At the school it was great, I cached up with the girls…

"Someone new came into the school…" Angela was saying.

"A student?" She shook her head. "Someone wanting a job as a teacher?" She shook her head. Leo sigh irritated.

"I'm going to my room. Send a girl to bring me a bottle."

"Yes sir." She smirk. Once Leo was out of sigh, she turned towards me.

"Is a new slayer." I stared at her.

"And you let him in!" She looked around nervously.

"He promised he wasn't going to start trouble." I glared at her.

"Where is he?"

"He's been staying in your room."

"He what!" I turned and stormed out towards my room.. I kicked the door open and glared around finding a sleeping guy in my bedroom.

"Get up!" He jumped to the floor stake in hands and looked around frantically until he's eyes met mine. He looked around and once he saw I was human, he lower the stake. I bit my lips to prevent my self from smiling. I was trying to glared at him, but it was hard. He looked sort of cute and funny. His hair was messy in a cute way, almost like Leo's when he woke up. And he was slowly rubbing his eyes. His eyes were green, deep dark green. It look nice.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" I said skeptically, but for some annoying reason. I couldn't get mad at this…

"Your Isabella… Aren't you?" He blushed, he was actually blushing.

"Why are you blushing." I said smiling. I couldn't hide the smiled anymore.

"I'm not blushing." He said getting even redder.

"How old are you?" He glared, his cheek still red.

"None of your damn business." I laughed. He was embarrassed.

"Your in my room. Why?"

"I was waiting for you obviously."

"Didn't the girls offered you a guest room?"

"Yes. I wanted to piss you off."

"Why?"

"There's a rumor that you hit first ask later." I frown.

"I'm not that bad."

He smirk. "Clearly. As your not kicking my butt." I glared, hating that he had a point.

"I could kick your butt now, but it would be mean. You look like a child." He glared blushing.

"Why did you come to my school?"

"I wanted to talk to you?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to understand how you forgave the disgusting race." I winced and sat down on the bed.

"I fell in love." He rolled his eyes.

"Hunters don't fall in love with vampires."

"I was never a hunter… I was just a stupid kid wanting revenge."

"Don't we all. They always take something from us.. We kill the monster and move on. You open your legs to say that monster." I stood up and glared at him.

"Excuse me!"

"I want… to be able to let it go."

I bit my lips… "I-"

"Did he even say sorry." I looked down trying to recall.

"Sort of."

"How does someone sort of say sorry?"

"None of your business."

"I know everything about you?"

"Why? Are you a stalker?"

"No… I was Lilli second in command." A lump formed in my throat.

"When she found out you were a vampire… she lost it… but I help her find a cure."

"A cure?" I said with a disbelieving smile.

"Yes. She wanted to kill you well free your soul."

"You do know that your soul is still there. I was still me."

"Do you kill people and eat them?"

"No…" I said looking away. Then turned at him. "What's your point?"

"My point is that your destiny is not with the vampire." I glared at him.

"Destiny? Really?"

"Why do you think it never ends well with you and your vampire."

"What do you know?"

"I know enough."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to take Lilith's place as the hunter's leader." I burst out laughing.

"My boyfriend is the leader of the vampire council… You can see how would that not work."

"Just stake the monster and move on, your destiny was so much more than this."

"If you say destiny one more time, I'm going to slap you." He gave me a crooked smile.

"Is the truth though."

"How do you know?" He looked away.

"HOW!" He was about to speak, when Leo burst down into the room.

He looked at my face, frowned then glared at the hunter. "Who's this?"

"He's." I frown. "What was your name again?"

"Jonathan Hunter." I bust out laughing. I was laughing, I started to lose my breath. "Yeah, Yeah ironic." Leo glared deeper.

"Well, what does Jonathan want?"

"Isabella." In an instant Leo was in front of Jonathan grabbing him by the neck. I gasp surprise, then yell at him.

"Leo! Not this time!"

**Writer's Note: Thanks for the review Taylor, i had to post the next chapter to answer your comment. In Isabella's destiny was to kill Leo, and find her soul mate, have kid and grow old. But neither Isa or Leo listen to their destiny, that's why ****every time they are finally together. Some how they are separated... So i decided to make it interesting since this is the last book on the series :)**


	10. Getting Along with the Enemy

Leo let go of Jonathan as if suddenly his hand, got electrocuted. He turned to me with a shock fast, I could see I hurt him.

"What do you mean, not this time?"

"I meant…" I paused. A little confused. It came out wrong… "I meant. Don't kill this time." He nodded. But Leo was shaken up.

"He said, he was here for you."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "I meant. I'm here for Isabella. To take her away from the vampire world." Leo gave him a murderous glared.

"So your going to take Isabella. Date her, in a year or so. Propose, then marry her, have children and give her a human life."

"Hmmm. NO with me." Leo sigh in relive. He didn't even hid it.

"SO your going to find her soul mate?"

"Yes." Leo burst out laughing.

"So loved what do you think. You want to look for your soul mate, and actually start listening to your destiny?" Leo tried to sound sarcastic, but I could see he actually meant it. I glared at him, after all we been thru now. He decided NOW to give up.

"What if I do? What are you going to do!" Jonathan gave a triumphant smile. "Your going to go away, so our path would cross again? Jesus Fucking Christ. I lost my memory twice! No matter what we do! WE always end up together, don't you think WE'RE destine to be together?" Leo smiled a little bit. He looked small.

He turned to Jonathan. "I guess you have her answer."

"I'm not giving up. I'm staying here, until she changes her mind." Leo hissed, and put his hands into a fist.

"Good luck, surviving the night." Leo said under his breath.

"Leo!" I turned to him, with a glared, then to Jonathan. "I don't think it's wise if you stay here?"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Sort…of…kind…of… is for your own good."

"God. I can see why Leo felt in love with you." Leo growled in warning. "What? You don't like competition."

"Isa and I have been together for a long time, no matter what I do. No matter the time line were separated. Hell no matter how many girls I fuck." I winced at that. "We stay together."

"Well maybe not after that declaration of love." I murmured. Leo just winked at me.

"Well let's go upstairs, so I can remind you how much I love you."

"At least he can say love. Most of the blood sucker say, care." Leo and I both glared at him at the same time. Jonathan just chuckle and started walking out. I'll be choosing a new room, since the owner came back.

"Where have you exactly been sleeping in?"

"Isabella's room." I shook my head. Jonathan was pushing Leo's button.

"What?" He said thru gritted teeth.

"Well yeah, I didn't know she was going to come back with a vampire… I masturbated a lot though. Getting my scent in her room." Neither me and Jonathan saw Leo running towards him and punching him. He flew all the way back until he reached the front door. He broke it and ended outside in the floor. Leo grabbed him by the neck and elevated him.

"You fucking piece of shit!"

"Leo let him go."

"No!" Leo squeezed his neck tighter. "He has to die."

"Let him go!" I grabbed his hand and tried to pride him off Johnathan, it was useless. Leo was stronger than me. "Leo stop." He stayed quietly enjoying how the light started leaving Johnathan. I ran to the living room, grabbed the bottle of vodka and ran back and break it on Leo's head. He wince and falter, I took the opportunity and kicked his hands hard. He dropped Johnathan. He felt to the floor coughing a lot, he didn't sound it ok. I couldn't worry about him, because Leo was about to attack him so I kicked him again, Leo gave me a crooked smiled and took a step backs.

"Baby you want to spar?"

"No. I want you to stop." Leo's eyes were a little black, He was still with me, but there was darkness in him. This was no my Leo.

"I will stop, once his blood is spilled all over the pavement." I stared. "Oh come on, you know the real me, don't be scare now." He turned to look at Jonathan. He was actually thinking into going around me to get to Jonathan, and he will succeed. So I ran towards him with all my strength, jumped on him. He cached me mid air, the impact throwing him on the floor. He chuckle, and the black in his eyes disappear a little bit.

"Just go take a drink, and calm down." He glared at me and stood up with me still on top of him. If this was another scenario, this would be really hot. He let go of me gently, but I didn't give him chance to go after Jonathan, who was looking a little scare. I punch Leo in the face, and for some reason, that pissed him off.

"Enough!" He back hand slapped me hard. The force throwing me to the floor, and breaking my lips. I looked up at him in shock. He glared at me clearly not processing that he had purposely hit me… "Stop fighting me." A stupid tear felt down my cheek, and that made Leo blink, then realized what he did. "Isa I-"

"Just go…"

"But-"

"Please…" More tears came down my cheek. Leo disappeared. Jonathan was at my side, and helped me get up.

"Thank you. Isabella…" I frowned at him and stared. "Your waiting for an I told you so." I bit my lips slowly and gave him a small smiled.

"Yes. I am."

"I am starting to know you a little bit… I know you would tell me to fuck off. And I would like to take a walk, but I'm scare, Leo would take the opportunity to break my neck." I burst out laughing. I was pretty sure he was doing it to distract me, but I welcome it. We both walked out of the school towards the woods. "So." But he didn't say anything.

"So?" He smiled, and kept walking in silence. We reach a lake with a fallen tree. He sat down on the tree and sigh.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving my life?" I sat down next to him and stared.

"You doubted I would?"

"What I said what's pretty disgusting."

"So I should kill you for it?"

"I'm not that person… Neither is Leo."

He laughed. "Yeah, because he don't kill to eat."

"He don't…"

"He killed yesterday."

"How would you know?"

"I saw him." I glared at him.

"It must-"

"It was a college girl." I looked at the lake.

"Leo has-"

"change? Yeah, you all excuse assassins like that."

"What would you know about Love."

"I know is not what you have with Leo.." I glared at him.

"Like I said, your."

"I'm not leaving… You can kill me. That's the only way. I would leave."

"Why are you so stubborn!" He chuckle.

"What? Like your not?" I glared at him, but it was fake. I wanted to smile. "Just give me a year, if you still feel the same about Leo… Then I'll leave." I smirk standing up.

"Great. A year will fly by. Then you'll see. Leo and I ARE meant to be." He winked at me. I walked away looking for Leo.

**3 Month's later.**

I had to admit stupid Jonathan grew up on me. Leo and I were sleeping on the same bed. We would have an argument about Jonathan. But I would control Leo with sex, just like any other men. I would go on walks with Jonathan and I actually got to know him.. He had a wife and a kid, that were murder by vampires… That's how he became a hunter, he met Lilith, when he was on a hunting trip by himself and was about to be murder by one. Lilith save him and he decided to pay her, by working with her, for a while. Lilith actually talked about me, and about her plans. He was the one that told her the spell about turning someone human…

"Why didn't I see you until now?"

He looked away… "I hated you, if I would of show up, right after her death… I would have just try to kill you, then Leo…"

"Why did you hated me?"

"Leo killed your sister, and you rewarded him by opening your legs, and sucking his dick."

"Excused me!" I stood up angrily.

"You heard me, you little tramp. Your fucking the guy that destroy your family." He stood up and walked towards me, making me take a couple of steps back. "I would of understood your parents. You could excused him, that he didn't know and after meeting you he change." He was right in front of me now. "But He knew she was your sister… You two were starting to bond…. HELL! He yell hitting a spot beside my head and putting his hands one on each side. "She went to her death, because she said and I quote! "Isa will see Leo for who he really is and she will kill him!" A tear felt down his eyes. "Then she will join you. Promise me, you'll help her. Promise me that no matter what… you will protect her…"

"She tried to kill me…" I whispered.

"To make you human! I waited and waited and waited. Finally I knew something went terribly wrong and I went to find you. You know what I found?" Tears started falling down my cheek. Her sister fucking a vampire under a burning building, and no any vampire, the one that killed her sister.."

"I-"

"I'm going to show you that you have other choices, better choices. Healthy-"

"I don't need-" But he closed the distanced and kissed me. He put a hand on my cheek softly, and kissed me.


	11. Forming a family

I elevated my legs and kicked him hard in the groins. So hard I was sure I bruised my knee. He felt back on the floor holding his dick. I didn't give him time to get up. I elevated my leg again and was going to kick him on the stomach.

"Go ahead." He gasp out. "Kill me."

"AAAAHHHHHH. HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I'M. NOT. GOING. TO KILL. YOU." I glared kicking him in the stomach. But it was a soft kick. I lost my stupid anger. "But I am going to kick your ass, for kissing me."

He chuckle, and stood up slowly. "Go ahead. It was worth it."

"I though you hated me." I said annoyed.

"I did. But. I cant."

"You cant?" I frowned.

"I cant Isa. Your so full of life, you're a fighter." He walked closer towards me. I step back, a little nervous. "Your eyes hold a promise of such wonder.." HE put a hand on my cheek.

"Get. Your. Hand. OFF. ME." I said thru gritted teeth.

"Make me." He smirk.

"I love Leo…. I never been in love with any other man… I fuck yes, but once I met Leo… He's the only one for me."

"But." He said putting his hand into a fist, around my cheek."

"There's no but. I'm telling you. You think I'm attracted to you, but all I have for you is desire. And I want to hurt Leo a little bit with the stupid comment about fucking other girls. I want to show him. I like sex to."

"Then."

"Then nothing." I pushed him off me. "I love Leo too much to hurt him, by fucking you. I turned and started walking towards the school. "Stay away from me, if you touch me again. Your." He grabbed my arm and turned me abruptly and pulled me towards him putting a hand around my waist.

"I will touch you again. I got a year to do so." He pulled me towards him. I tried to fight him off, but I saw his muscles contracting as he fought me and pulled me closer, then he kissed me again. He force my mouth open and invited himself inside. I murmured, but then something horrible happened. I started kissing him back. I stopped fighting him and put my hands around his neck pulling him closer, trying to melt us together. When a growl came from the forest. We separated to see Leo glaring at Jonathan.

"What's this?" my mouth gape open.

"I was-"

"Kissing him back." He said thru gritted teeth.

"Now can I break that smirk off his face." I turned to look at Jonathan and sure enough he had a smug smirk on his face.

"Can we talk?" He glared at me. But nodded.

"Our room. NOW." I wince, glared at Jonathan then walked back to the school. Jonathan sat on a near by tree. He knew better… Once I arrive at the school Leo was grabbing a bottle of vodka. A big one. He turned to glared at me, open the cabinet, grabbed a bottle with something white.

"What's that?"

"A drink my maker once made to calm and bring two couple together." I frowned. He pour him self a big glass almost empting the bottle with the white stuff, he was pissed off. He looked at the bottle angrily. "What the hell." He drank all of it, and a big smiled spread on his lip. "Bedroom now?" I nodded and walked behind him. He seem malicious instead of mad, like he was hiding something from me. He step on the middle and let me go in first. Then he got in, and locked the door. He took his Jacket off, then his shirt. He turned to look a confuse me. "What?"

"You said talk." He smirk, and took a big gulp of vodka.

"Talk." I wince as he kept drinking, and taking his clothes off.

"What are you doing?"

"Just talk."

"I did kicked him in the balls." He chuckle and walked towards me, making me even nervous. Leo was a beautiful sight when he was naked.

"Then you kissed him, to say sorry?" He sat next to me pulling my hair back, and nibbling on my neck. I let out a sigh, of nervousness.

"No. He kissed me." He bit me neck softly making me moan.

"You were kissing him back Isa." I closed my eyes, losing my train of thoughts.. "Who's better. He sink his teeth into my neck and lowered me back, making me moan."

"You." I gasp. He smirk and slowly started to take my jeans off.

"Good girl. Did he turned you on?" He started taking my panties off.

"No." I lied. He dig his nails into my thighs. I moaned, but it was surprisingly turning me on.

"Liar."

"I want you."

"I'm not there yet." I winced. That hurt a little bit.

"Don't be a mean liar." I glared. He stood up and soon enough. He wasn't aroused. I turned my head embarrassed. He got back on top of me, and took my shirt off, then my bra, and caressed my breast. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." I turned to look at him, he was lying. "I'm not lying. I'm not mad at you… I'm mad at Jonathan…and a little bit towards myself."

"Why are you so scare?"

"I never liked competition… I always killed it before it became a treat."

"He's not a treat.."

"You don't see it yet…" He caressed my face and looked down at me. "I love you Isa… I love you more than life itself." He kissed me, then got inside of me, and move deliciously slow. I wrapped my leg on his waist pulling him closer. He moved faster and faster, until I found my release, he kept going fast, then he came and kept moving a little bit, making me frown. Then he collapse on top of me, breathing hard…. He kissed my forehead and lay next to me with a content smiled of his face.

"I never seen you so happy." He smirk, got out of the bed and started dressing up. I stared at him. He was definitely hiding something.

"What?"

"I'm going out."

"Why?"

"I'll be back. I promise." I got dressed quick, and once Leo was out. Went to Jonathan's room. He was laying back, on his bed reading a comic book.

I close the door behind me. "A comic book? Really?" He smirk, putting it down.

"Leo didn't satisfied you, and you came for my help?"

"Bite me."

"Gladly." But his smiled wasn't reaching his eyes. He was putting on a show.

"I just came to check you were alive… Leo was pretty pissed."

"Did he touch you?"

He started to sit down. "Yes."

"What?" He was up in an instant.

"You know we made love." He glared at me sitting down.

"You know I meant, did he hit you?" I needed Jonathan to give up on me, so I kept hurting him.

"Yes, he spank me a couple of times, but I don't count that as hitting me." He glared and started to turn red.

"You know I don't mean it like that."

"I don't have any bruise."

"You have one on you neck."

"He sucked on my neck."

"GET. OUT." I glared at him.

"This is MY school. If you don't like me. YOU get out."

"FINE." HE stood up. Grabbed a suit case and started slamming clothes into it angrily. "I didn't sigh up for this." I smirk and turned to leave. "Eventually you'll see the light, and you'll come running towards me." I turned and decided to pushed the knife further.

"I wont. I promised you that." He stop and glared at me, he was going to say something, but I kept talking. "I will die, before I lose Leo."

"And does Leo feel the same?" I nodded, to scare to speak. The truth was, I was never sure… Although he told me. He love me more than life it self… "Then lets make a deal."

"I though we already made one…"

"This one will cut the year short."

"Ok.."

"Marry Leo."

"What?" I gasp. "Yeah, you two keep saying you love each other. Make it official. Marry each other, buy a house and settle."

"Eventually I will grow old and die."

"Better proving my point…" I started to get nervous.

"What's wrong?" He smirk. "Leo would never go for it?" I glared.

"IF we set a date, will you go?"

"No. I'll leave once I see you two saying I DO." I turned to leave really nervous. "And Isabella?" I closed my eyes, took a deep calming breath and took to look at his cocky smile. "Leo cannot know about our deal, because it wouldn't be a real wedding. It has to come from you, like something you want." I nodded and walked out, not trusting my voice.

_Holy fuck… Leo would never go for it. He's not the guy to settle down. _I walked from side to side in our room waiting for Leo. And rehearsing my lines. It would hurt if Leo said no… I kept walking from side to side, when Leo entered the room.

"Hey Isa, are you ok?" I nodded.

"You came back fast…" He looked away. "Are you checking on me?" He smirk, but nodded, taking his jacket off. "Can we talk?"

"Talk or." He raised an eyebrow. "Talk." He said with a seductive voice.

"Talk." I said sitting down. He nodded and sat down with me.

"Ok. Talk." He smirk.

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do." He grabbed my hands and pulled me close to him. "I love you Isa." I smiled.

"Do you want a life with me." He smiled kissing me on the neck really quick. "Yes."

"You want-"

"Yes, I want to get married." He let go of me, and step back until he was standing up. "Leopold Zach." I smiled standing up and walking towards him. "Would you Marry me?" He stared, and looked really really nervous.

"Isa... I am not the marrying type." I stared at him as my heart broke.


	12. You Found Me

My legs froze, my heart was telling me too run, but my legs wouldn't obey… I kept repeating his words over and over again. _I'm not the marrying type. I'm not the marrying type. I'm not the marrying type._

"Isa? Are you ok?"

"I propose to you, and you said no…" His smirk slowly disappear.

"I though you were joking."

"WHY WOULD I JOKE WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" He winced.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I was breathing hard.

"For hurting you…" He walked towards me, and suddenly my legs responded. I moved back. So he stopped. "If I knew you were serious. I would have said-"

"What?" I asked hopefully, making him wince.

"Isa… do you really think we can get married and formed a family?" I nodded eagerly. I was pretty sure I looked like a kid.

"Where did you saw our relationship?"

"I didn't saw it going further. I'm a vampire. You're a slayer/ ex vampire/ human now." He sigh and sat down on the bed. "I didn't sat down and planned on our future I just enjoyed our present."

"So you see us living here for the rest of my life?"

"Yes." My heart sunk.

"What would you do when I die?"

"Release the monster." I stared at him in disbelieve. "Really Isa, you have know me by now I always let the darkness take me once every couple of years… I was going to hide it until you die." I winced. "Then it would be the best century of my entire life."

"But you said you love me more than life it self…"

"And what? You though I would kill myself once you were gone?"

"No. I though you would ask me to turned you human." He was up in an instant.

"I would never. Besides. We don't know that it would work…"

"It worked on me."

"Do you know the spell?"

"No." I lie. Leo was scary when he didn't wanted something.

"Isa, you were vampire for a couple of years… what do you think it would happened to me?"

"Leo. I think you would turned back human."

"NO. Remember when we first met, and you hated the idea of being a vampire?" I nodded. "Well like I told you then. I love being a vampire. I was going to die, way before my time and I never regretted that."

"Leo." I whispered.

"NO. I wont turned human even for you. So take that idea out of your head." I took a deep breath, eve though right about now it was hard to breathed.

"Ok. How about if you turn ME."

"No. Isa you hated to be a vampire. I wouldn't do that again… And no offence, but you were a pain as a my prodigy." I glared at him. "Remember I release you."

"Then release me again."

"Do you remember the feeling when I release you?" I nodded.

"It's 20 times worse for me."

"What the fuck Leo! So what do you want from me!" I threw my hands up in desperation. "Sex? We don't go out, we don't have dinner dates, we don't do nothing! Just fuck…"

"Where is all this coming from? You never mind before…"

"Before I was 22. I'm 26. Once I turned 30 my life would go down hill from there."

"You know when you were first talking I though you wanted to ask me for a kid. From someone to carry the name Hathaway forward." I glared at him.

"He would carry YOUR name-"

"No. I would let you put him or her your name… Were not marry so its not required." I was getting beyond pissed off and frustrated at this point.

"What would make you think I would want a kid before marriage?"

"Your not the marrying type Isa.."

"Hell how it's it possible! I never seen vampires have children if not there would be a lot of half breeds walking around." He gave me a secret smiled.

"So about my question?"

"The answer is no Isa." My heart sunk.

"GET OUT!" He stood up surprise. "You know what never mind. I need a drink." He was at my sigh in an instant and grabbed my arm and turned me to look at him. "Don't touch me!" He let go of me. I open the door. "Don't follow me." I walked out and went straight out. Jonathan was on the front probably waiting for me. He smirk, but once he saw my face he went pale.

"Isa I'm-"

NO one fucking asked you! How you felt!" I walked out, got on my car and drove to my bar. When Leo wasn't in my life. The bartender saw me and frown.

"Long time no see."

"Give me a mimosa." He nodded. "And John?" He turned to look at me. "Make it strong and give me too. Keep them coming."

"Rough day?"

"You have no idea…" He finished the first one and gave it to me. I gulped it down, and tears felt down my cheek. He gave me the other one. I gulp it down.

"Vodka would burn the lump in your throat…"

"I'm so sick and tire of vodka."

"How about tequila?" I frowned. Tequila did burned.

"Give me a shot, but in a glass."

"Isabella that's"

"NOW or I'll shut down your fucking bar." He wince, he seen me this way before. He got a big glass and filled it, then slide it towards me.

"So Leo left again." I gulped down the big glass getting really tipsy.

"Nope." I giggle. "Worse." I leaned towards the counter and gave him the glass. "Another one."

"What did he do now?"

"John dear." He chuckle really bad.

"He must really fucked up this time for you to call me dear."

"Never mind that. Weill you marry me? Or will you only fuck me?" He filled the glass and gave it to me and stared.

"Well if I wasn't happily marry." He showed me the ring. "Well no offence Isa, your hot. Your so beautiful that when people want to know what beauty is and looked for it in a dictionary. They'll see your picture."

"But?" I said drinking from the glass slowly. It didn't burn. I was at the point where I was numb.

"But. You seem like the type to have fun." I wince.

"Is it because I looked young or because my beauty?"

"It's none. It's your personality. You got so much going on… It would be hard seeing you leave all that behind for a house and kids… I mean do you even like to cook?" I gulped down the glass getting drunk at this point.

"One more." He stared.

"On one condition. If I cant call Leo. Who do I call?"

"I been drunk before John."

"Not this drunk… You drank to full glasses of tequila… If you were a normal human, you would be passed out by now. Or worse."

"Fine." I wrote down Jonathans cellphone number. He took it and called. "Heyyyyyy!" He chuckle and slide the glass my way. "Thanks."

"Is this Jonathan?" He Paused. "NO don't hang up. It's about Isabella." A paused. "Yeah, she's drinking herself to death at my bar. No she really don't want to see Leo now." Paused. "Well She was the one that gave me your number" Paused. "Yep." Then he gave him the address. He chuckle. "I would drink that fast. I heard the car speed." I smiled and gulped it down.

Like he said. Jonathan was here in seconds. I smiled and put my head on the counter.

"So he said no and you tried to kill yourself." I burst out laughing, and stood up stumbling. Jonathan cached me before falling to the floor.

"If I wanted to kill my self I would of shot myself in the head. No way of saving me." He helped me walked to the car. He put me in it, then put the seat belt on.

"Niceeee car." I touched the head board seductively. "Where diiiid you work again?" He smirk and shook his head.

"I do some small jobs… Where to?"

"How about a hotel?" I raised my eyebrow seductively at him. He stared.

"Unless a hotel is too fancy for a girlll like me?" A tear felt down my cheek.

"Hotel it is." I smiled and leaned back. "I'm sorry… can I confess something to you?"

"You don't have to… You knew… he would say nooooo." I put my head on the head board and cried.

"Nope." I looked up and turned to looked at him surprise. "I though he was going to say yes. That's why I did the bet. Once he said yes. You two would have married fast. Maybe adopt a kid… and whenever Lilly was I could prove her wrong…"

"Prove her wrong?"

"Yes." He park at a really expensive hotel pick me up bridal style and walked in the front desk.

"I can walk."

"I doubt that." He smiled to the front desk associate. "Hey Many. Would you send someone with me to open the door?" He nodded and call a guard, they followed us to the pent house.

"Wow. Pent House? Thank you baby." I gave him a big kiss in his cheek. He chuckle.

"I use to live here. I own the hotel."

"Rich too! Jackpot." They guy open the door gave me a disapproving look and waited at the door.

"I'll be right back. He put me in the living room sofa and took his wallet out and gave the guy money. Then locked the door and walked back in. I was up taking my clothes off. I was on my bra and panties. Which were black, and the bottom part was a tong.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I want to enjoy sex before I passed out." He shook his head, and made himself a glass of some liquor. I was to drunk to notice the kind, but it had ice cube in them.

He smirk and sat down opposite to me. "Don't you want to know what I wanted to prove your sister wrong on?"

I sat down curious. "Ok."

"Once I joined her.. She had a hard time trusting me. After all why would some one joined her?"

"She saved your life…"

"Yeah, she saved a lot of life. Like you have I'm sure. None of them followed her, they all said thank you and went with their life." I frowned.

He was right. "Then why did you?"

"Honestly? I was terrified of being alone, I wanted to learn how to fight like her."

"Why did she let you stay?"

"She went to a psychic." I stared.

"What did the psychic said?"

"I would find love. And she would help me."

"Why would she help you in your love life?"

"She wouldn't, but the psychic went as far as giving her names." I frowned

"You and me?" He nodded and gulped from the glass.

"At first I was like. What the hell if I belong with someone would be Lilith." I smiled.

"Did Lilith believe her?"

"Yes until….." He paused and stared at me, then stood up and refill his glass.

"Until what?"

"Until the psychic said, she would find you a vampire." I stared.

"No only you would never turned into the monster you hated, I would never be with a vampire." I winced.

"I was turned by force."

"Yeah, well if by some cruel fate you were tuned by force you would have killed your self."

"I tried!" He raised an eyebrow. "I did! Leo prevented me from."

"You know if you really wanted to die, you would of stake your self." I glared at him, he was annoyingly right.

"Then what?"

"Then she went to see for herself and found out the ugly truth."

"So she gave up on me and tried to kill me…"

"No… well she over reacted, but then she came to me, and we came to a plan and a lot of research. That's how she found out how to turned you into a human. She wanted to kill Leo herself, but knew better. So when she went to kill him. She told me, she might fail, but she had such a faith in you that she told me you would kill Leo for killing her, and that would be my chance to heal your broken heart…" He stood up and walked towards me. I leaned back into the sofa. I wanted to stand up and walked back, but I was so drunk it came out as me laying down into the sofa… He put a leg over me and the other one was still standing in the floor. I was breathing hard. Maybe this was a stupid idea. He would kill me now, and I was in no position to defend myself. "You look scare."

"I'm drunk, the perfect way to kill me and avenge my sister." He smirk.

"I'm not going to kill you." He caressed my leg really sexually slow.

"So your going to fuck me?"

"I'm going to finish my story, then see." I nodded. "So when she didn't come back… I went to find you. At first I panic. I saw the building on fire and though that you killed Leo by killing yourself in the process… then I saw you fucking him…"

"I told you I-"

"I had a gun with me, so I took it out and pointed towards you, since you were on top…" He closed his eyes and put his head on top of mine… "That would have been easy. So I would come into your life when I didn't hated you, or were disgusted by you." I wince. "And make you see Leo for the monster that he was and once you or I killed him. I would leave you."

"I though."

"That you and I were meant to be?" I nodded. "I hated you to much to ever be with someone like you."

"So you wanted me alone and in pain?"

"Yes. Just like me."

"I'm sorry. I'm a mess, but-"

"You love Leo. I know. Haven't you had enough after today though?" I shook my head.

"Leo is an asshole, we both know that. But he's my asshole." He chuckle.

"Well they say children and drunk speak the truth." I smiled.

"But don't you want more?" More tears floated down my cheek.

"I don't deserve more. Apparently all I'm here into this earth is to please man."

He gave me a sweet smiled and step back a little bit to look at me, but kept the position. "I'm going to show you that's not true." And he kissed me. But it wasn't passionately like before or hard like when Leo and I kissed. It was sweet and nice. He caressed my leg and went up until he reach my buttons, and I knew then that if Leo and I couldn't have a life. I wouldn't have a life with someone else no matter what Jonathan though…. But Leo wouldn't be the only man that open my legs. So if he wouldn't settle with me. I would become a whore. So I kissed me passionately and started taking his shirt off….

**Writer's Note. Thank you guys so much for your review. Char, TaylorAngel9500 :) Baby girl 20121, and vampire lover. I had to post this one. It's the middle of the story, and Leo had been more than an asshole, would Isa finally see it? And follow destiny's Path or would she keep fighting it and just have a romance with Leo instead of a life?**


	13. Unexpected Surprise

I woke up and had a horrible migraine. I groaned and looked to my left to find a glass filled with orange juice, and two pills. I took the pills and gulped the juice.

"Want more?" I looked up and found Jonathan wearing only a towel on his waist. His hair was wet. I blushed.

"Yes please." HE left and came bag with more orange juice and pour it in my glass.

"I have to say. Last night was amazing." I gulp the glass guiltily. I tried to remember, but the only thing that came to my mind was Jonathan taking off my jeans and me helping him get rid of his clothes.

"Well I hope you enjoyed it because it's not going to happened again." He smirk.

"What happened to you being a whore and I would be your puppet to when Leo pissed you off?" I frowned and did remember saying that.

"I was drunk. I'm going to fight for Leo. Eventually we'll have a life." He walked towards me and put the towel on a the floor and got on the bed and crawled on the bed towards me. "What are you doing?"

"The morning after."

"I'm not in the mood. I have a migraine, I feel horrible and my stomach is empty." He smirk, and got out and started dressing up.

"I order room service."

"I should…Um go." He smiled almost chuckle.

"I love how you look nervous." I glared at him.

"I'm not nervous. My mood is regret." He turned to looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Then why were you saying, Jonathan don't stop, please. Please make me feel love again." I winced

"You're an asshole. You know I was drunk." Just then the food arrive, Jonathan paid the guy and brought me a plate. Despite myself I gulp down the food.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little annoyed, that I believe what came out of your mouth last night."

"Well you should believe me, when I'm not drunk."

"So you didn't like anything about last night?" He had a secret smiled on.

"I don't remember it! You took advantage of me! I was drunk!" I stood up and walked to the door. He ran after me and stood up in front of the door.

"I'm sorry. I dint wanted to… I just. You were…I." I pushed him out of the way and walked out. I needed to confront Leo….

When I arrive at the school Leo ran towards me and hugged me.

"Where were you! I been going crazy." I stared at him partially guilty partially angry.

"Why? You don't want a life with me, you made me feel cheap… so I went and drank my self into oblivion and found a man, that would lie to me and make me feel love." Leo's face went dark.

"Please tell me it wasn't Jonathan." Leo must of seen the truth in my face, because he's eyes turned black.

"Leo we need to talk."

**Two Month's Later**

I woke up throwing up again! After Leo and I talked. He walked out and comes only at night. He's still angry. He wont have sex with me, and well I been too guilty to talk to Jonathan. Thankfully he had the sense to stay in his hotel. I couldn't take it anymore and dressed up, brushed my teeth and went to a pharmacy… I don't even remember if Jonathan used protection, but my boobs were sore, I kept throwing up every morning and lately the though or sigh of chocolate made me sick… and I love chocolate. So I went to the pharmacy bought a pregnancy test and ran back to my room…. I pee on the little stick put it on the sink and waited a minute, the picked it up and look at the answer….

I ran to Jonathan's Hotel, went straight to the penthouse without calling and when I was about to knock he open the door. He let me in.

"The front desk said you look scared." I nodded and went straight to the sofa. "Are you ok? I haven't seen you in a month. I been keeping my distance but I was about to go see you."

"I'm glad you didn't. Leo would kill you." He smirk.

"So what did he do now? I though he would of leave once you told him…"

"Wait was that why you slept with me?" He looked guilty.

"Your fucking unbelievable.!" I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Well you succeeded."

"Wait… I though you said he didn't leave."

"He didn't! But he will now!"

"Why?" He looked confused.

"I'm pregnant! I'm fucking pregnant with your baby!" He went paled, his color drain of his face. "Why are you fucking surprise do the fucking math."

"Did you slept with someone before I picked you up?" I went towards him and slapped him really hard.

"Now your saying is not yours!" I punched him in the face.

"So… are you going to keep the baby?"

"WHAT!" I kicked him in the stomach hard. It flip back and he fall to the floor. He stood up fast and restrain me.

"Just answer the question."

"Of course not! That would mean I'm a single mother!" He looked disgusted. I was about to lose it.

"Calm down. I need to confess something to you. So calm the fuck down." I nodded a little bit.

Just so I could kill him. "I…" He took a deep breath. "We never had sex that night… You took my clothes off, I took yours off. We kissed, but when I was about to.. You felt asleep. The only reason I taunted you with words was because you talked on your sleep…" I stared. "Isa… we never had sex together, and if you didn't fuck another human…"

"That's impossible." I whispered.

"Did you used protection with Leo, the night before?" I remember the white liquid and Leo secret smiled, and that he said he wanted something.

"But a kid?"

"What?"

"Never mind that… so if you knew it wasn't your baby, why were you talking about abortion?" And suddenly it hit me. "Your sick!" I stood up and walked out. Jonathan was in shock. And suddenly I was nervous. _Would Leo want the baby? Was that what he meant I want… a Baby? _ I ran to the school and found Leo drinking. He looked pissed.

"Can we talk?" He gave me a murderous glared.

"I'm starting to hate your "Talks."

"Please?" He sigh and storm towards the bedroom. I followed him nervously.

"Talk?" He glared locking the door. "Wait don't. You fuck Jonathan again, but it's my fault because I haven't touch you?" I glared at him.. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"It's not that…" He waited for the rest but I stayed quiet.

"Then what is it!" I shook my head as tears started falling down my cheek. "ISA!"

"I'm pregnant.!" He felt down on his knee in shock, then did something that shock me. He smiled. "What?"

"Were going to be parents." He stood up and hugged me… "Wait." He walked back and looked scare. "You also slept with the slayer." He said turning scarily angry again…

"He made me think we did… but when I told him… he told me the truth." Leo glared.

"You told him first?"

"The though never crossed my mind. I didn't think it was possible. So I though it was HIS kid." I glared at him as he looked guilty. "So Leo.. How am I pregnant with YOUR baby?"

**Writer's Note: So it's finally here! :) How IS Isabella pregnant with Leo's baby? What are your thoughts and guesses. What do you guys think would happens next. There's a small triangle here. Will Jonathan disappear or will it get worse? Please read and review. **


End file.
